1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing a power converter.
2. Description of the Background Art
A power converter including a connection terminal is known in general.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-98036 discloses a semiconductor device (power converter) including an insulated substrate, semiconductor elements (power conversion elements such as IGBTs or power MOSFETs) mounted on a surface of the insulated substrate, and external connection terminals (connection terminals) electrically connected to main electrodes of the semiconductor elements. In this semiconductor device, the main electrodes of the semiconductor elements and the external connection terminals are electrically connected to each other through bonding wires extending in a horizontal direction.